The Demon's Cradle
by Firestone Piper
Summary: When Mabel throws a strange concoction on Bill out of fear, things go horribly wrong. They have 5 days to revert a 3 year old Bill Cipher, back to an adult. Will they succeed in this quest, or is this something that even the "Mystery Twins" can't take on *Started by Escilea, finished by me XD*
1. Uh oh

_A/N: Hello! This story was started by the wonderful Esciea (Sorry if I misspelled your username:P) Anyhow, this fic is now mine, and it's going to be a wild ride :)_

_Mabel_

I groaned as the bright hot sun drenched the girl in unbearable heat.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so hot?" I complained, wiping a beads of sweat from my forehead.

"I totally agree with you, kiddo. That's why I've got this really great idea! I'm thinking we, and by we I mean you and Dipper, could build a pool. It'd be great for business!"

I whined and shook my head.

"But Grunkle Stan... It's too hot to do anything today..." I complained.

"I don't care. Now, go join your brother; I told him that you would help him dig the hole."

I sighed loudly, but got no sympathy from the old man. He narrowed his eyes at me, than walked back into the shack, slamming the door loudly behind him.

I looked up at the bright blue sky once more, before reluctantly heading off.

_Today was going to be a very long day..._

* * *

I was lying on my bed, staring at the green moldy spots that decorated the ceiling. I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking that all of the crazy work was finally done for the day, and that I could finally just relax now.

I guess I had spoken too soon.

A glowing golden light shone brightly, casting a luminous glow throughout the room. At first I thought it was Dipper's booklight, but it was than that I realized that my twin was presently taking a shower.

My eyes shot open as a chill ran up my spine.

"Who's there?" I squeaked, pulling my fuzzy purple blanket closer to my chest. Noramally I wasn't this skittish, but their was this certain density in the air that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, hey there Shooting Star. It's nice to see you again! Hey, where's your brother? Did he die already? HAHAHA, I'm just kidding. I know he's not dead because I know everything, duh..."

I spun around, coming face to face with the familiar one eyed demon. He was just floating there holding some sort of bottle. Without thinking, I threw off my covers and dashed over to the cabinet, managing to grab a vial... A vial filled with sparkly blue water?

I mentally facepalmed. Why was this even on the desk?

"STAY BACK!" I yelled anyways, my heart thumping wildly.

Bill laughed loudly, slapping his knee in the process.

"I didn't come here to mess with you; Not today at least... I came here because I have a message for you." he said, holding up the bottle. Now that I had gotten a closer look at it, I had noticed there was a light pink paper scroll inside of the glass bottle.

"Gideon wanted me to give it-"

I cut him off swiftly at the mention of the young male's name.

"Wait a second, you're on Gideon's side even though he broke your "deal" last time?"

The demon didn't answer; instead he just glared at me with his unblinking eye, than muttered something under his breath. He slowly floated over and placed the bottle on my bed.

"Here, take it. Gideon wants you to read it."

"I don't trust you." I stated, giving him a defiant look.

His glow turned a dangerous reddish color. I gasped, slowly scooting away from Bill.

_Where was Dipper when I needed him the most?!_

"Listen here Shooting Star, if you don't agree to whatever is on this note, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life... Do I make myself clear?"

I looked down at the vile clasped tightly in my sweaty trembling hand.

_This is it, I guess..._

"Oh yeah, let's see you try to haunt me when I blind you with this sparkle water!" I yelled, opening the container and spilling its sick smelling contents onto the triangular man.

"Agh! What the-?" he started to complain, but immediately went into a coughing fit. A bright flash of light and a thick gray smoke began to fill the room. I could barely see Bill's writhing silhouette, twisting and spasming in the smoke.

I coughed and pulled my green nightshirt over my nose. _What was going on?_

After all of the foul smelling smoke had dissipated, I saw something that made me gasp in both fear and confusion.

"Oh man, this is really bad..." I muttered.


	2. Baby Bill

**Mabel POV:**

Standing, no sitting before me was what was once Bill Cipher. What had we done? He was no longer his usual triangular, top hat wearing self, he was a

human baby. I looked at Dipper in confusion, at a loss as what to do. It's not like Bill being a baby was necessarily a bad thing. He did make a rather

cute baby.

"Aw look at you, all small and baby like." I said, grinning.

"Mabel. Focus. We need to figure out what is going on." said Dipper, pulling out his journal and began to read.

_I invented the Paradus Solution for a simple reason. For a practical joke. People were making fun of me, saying I spent to much time 'writing in my books.' Using my superior intellect, and random things I found in the forest including a suspiciously glowing mushroom, I came up with it. When ingested by humans, it's completely harmless. Sure, they'll be a baby for a day but they won't be the worse for were. Be warned. When ingested by a demon, it will mean certain death._

I looked at Bill. What had we done? I know that he was attacking us, but he really didn't deserve to die. I know that for sure. No one deserves to die, not even Bill. Besides, he was only acting on that pig Gideon's orders. It surprises me that Bill would team up again with Gideon. Wasn't Gideon horrible to him the first time they teamed up?

"Dipper what did we do?" I ask my twin in horror. It seems like he is just as shocked as I am. I instantly feel horrible."

"I don't know Mabel. How did you get that magic stuff anyway?" he scratched his head.

"It was just sitting on the desk." I defended.

"How did it get in here?" Dipper frowned. "I guess Soos was careless and was working in our room and left his drink in here?"

Sounded believable enough. "I guess." I said awkwardly.

"Great." said Dipper. "Now we have to find a way to save Bill." The baby in question began crawling towards the door.

"What else does the journal say?" I asked Dipper as I picked up baby Bill.

_While the human will remain a baby, the demon will change twice. Once at the beginning, into a baby, and secondly into the age of the person who gave the demon the Solution in the first place. Warning: Nearly impossible to undo. Just ask poor Smevulock. _Dipper read.

"That can't be it." I say. There has to be more information! There just has to be.

"It just goes on and on with the warnings and the side affects." said Dipper, closing the journal.

"So your telling me this baby is going to change and become older any minute now?" I asked, looking down at the baby in my arms.

"Bill's going to be a baby for a while, but yeah." said Dipper, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you have to play mother with Bill."

"Are you kidding me? Why do I have to take care of him! Your the one with the magic journal and all that!"

"'All that' didn't turn him into a baby." Dipper argued.

"I know what this is about. Your saying all this because I'm a girl!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Are you sure?" I argued.

"Yes!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" I said.

"Fine! I'll help!" dais Dipper, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good!" I said loudly, and the baby Bill began to cry. Dipper cringed.

"Why is Bill crying?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Our shouting must have scared him." said Dipper disbelievingly.

"Yeah." I agreed, not quite sure what to do.

I set Bill slowly down on my bed. After a while, he stopped crying and it seemed like he went to sleep.

"We're going to have to tell Stan at home point. You know that right?" said Dipper.

"Dibs not telling him." I said jokingly, and Dipper punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"No outsies. We are in this together." he said, and I nodded.

This was going to be interesting. We fought monsters together, we fraught and won the shack back together, but Dipper and I were about to begin a whole new chapter of our lives. Parenthood.


End file.
